The Ties Of Fate
by Diewari Karuga
Summary: Co-written by Rayokarna aXess a now 18 yr old lan live a peaceful life but that is soon to be shattered but the sudden apperence of a new battler but is he friend or foe all shall be revielled


The Ties of Fate

The Ties of Fate

Act: 1 a hero awakens

Beyondard 12:13am

It is the dead of night in the world were data meets flesh and bone. To use it is known skimpily as beyondard but to the inhabitations it is refereed to as earth. A young man looking to be at least 18 covered in a black clock all that is exposed are his shoes and his jeans on which are a long chain and a black and blue electronic device, Traveling along a desert at high speed with his clock flapping in the wind two Zoanroaids in hot pursuit for what reason we do not no.

"Man these guy's are fast" exclaims are protagonist a deep somber voice the is then released from a case on his side saying

"Sir the gate to Beyondard is just over this next wall"

"Thanks Forte"

"Sir are u sure u can make it" incuirers Forte

"What do you mean" he replies with a tone of uncertainty in his voice

Forte then begins to say "I mean you may be fast and of a high physical level but these two run on pure energy and I can tell you're tiring so"

"So what Forte you must be forgetting who I am I've out ran and fatality wounded many a Zoanroaid on bother the Falzar and Gregar I can handle myself ok so please just direct me and save your strength understood" he demands

"Yes sir understood" he says submissively

"man got to put some distance between me and these guys but how I cant call out Forte yet since his time is limited man" the holder of Forte thinks and instantly he concocts a brilliant idea and going into his cloche he draws a grey metal object resembling that of a hand gun. Seeing the object the two Zoanroids turn to each other and then stop whilst the clocked figure still continues forward

"Fireman what do u suppose that thing is" says one figure

Fireman then replies "I have no Idea but if we rush in it could be to our determent Burnman lets split up"

"Why" inquires Burnman

"Just trust me" Fireman says with an insidious tone

"Woo that was a long climb, Forte what are the two hot heads doing" he asks his unseen companion

With a hint of caution in his voice Forte then tells his comrade" they seem to have change locations Fireman is West of where as Burnman seems to be to the east. I guessing there either trying to confuse use of going for a pincer formation, also they have increased the velocity so be on guard I think it would be wise to eliminate them before crossing over to Beyondard as for them not to create a disturbance upon arrival" he advises

"yeah I think that would be best course of action at this point, I want this over and done with quickly so get ready there almost here" utters the mysterious figure.

Gate to Beyondard 12:51 am

The two Zoanroaids arrive with lines of flames trailing behind them"

"Huh so u thought that we would just let you leave our world after causing such a disturbance" the tall red and grey figure asked

"Well yeah pretty much it not like you can do much about it u know" he replies with a hint of arrogance.

"Why you cocky impudent little fool how dare you insult the Gregar's like that ill turn you into a living candle for that" booms an enraged Burnman

"Simmer down Burnman his arrogance shows his weakness this will all be over soon" Fireman says with confidence

Grasping his clock the young renagade begins to say in a challenging tone "is that so ill show you how weak I am when I rip apart every fragment of coding inside both your bodies and then scatter them to the winds"

"Oh really then ill make this as entertaining to you as I possibly can my rouge friend" he says with a playful tone Fireman then raises his arm and the barrel on is arm begins to glow as he yells "Fire arm" and a burst of flame then flies out of his arm towards his opponent

"huh huh huh huh" our protagonist begins to chuckle while stood still in front of the on coming flame with his clock still grasped with his left hand and the large gun like object in his right, the blasts impact was imminent he then says this is it and yanks the clock form around his shoulders revealing his appearance he had long black locks which melded with his dark skin complexion his eyes were sapphire blue to match to sapphire ear studs in his right ear he had a good build he wore a black sleeve less shirt zip front with a hood covered by a long black coat with the sleeves folded to his elbows on the front was a G and on the back was an S also on his back was a sword and another one of those metal objects he had drawn earlyer covered by a back pack which he had promptly stuffed his clock in, he had on a pair of black fingerless gloves with blue flames embroider on them, on his arms he had two ring tattooed around his arm and neck and just underneath his neck tattoo was a pendent with the figure of a man with large bat wings on his waist was two bike chains one short and one long and on the side opposite it was a PET showing his Navi Forte . The flame jet was instantly redirected hitting ZoanaBurnman in turn causing him to explode "So that what you really look like I expected more form some one rumored to be so powerful" exclaims Fireman he then follows up with "so may I know the name of my opponent"

"Hold on ill think about that" the long haired youth says with a look of deep thought on his face.

"Ok why not it not like you'll be alive long enough to remember anyway" he says

"The names Gieto Seifer but u can just call me Seifer"

"I see well then Seifer let me now end your pathetic existence" bellows the Zoanroaid

The battle ensued Seifer with out any hesitation dashed towards Fireman warping behind him and delivering a kick to the spine of his opponent Fireman fell to the ground but instantly rose to his feet

"Nice shot but can u stand the heat" he utters

Seifer "Burn baby burn"

Fireman started shooting small bursts of fire Seifer the put a way his gun and unshithes his sword and start to reflect the shots each a direct hit on Fireman. See his opponent in a dazed stat Seifer then drew two objects on is back which both had written down the side kawamaru mark 3 energy rifle he then lowered his arms and ascended into the air "hahahahahahah this was to easy dude well good bye star dust meteor" Seifer yelled and began to fire downwards. After firing about fifty rounds into the blazing Zoanroid he landed flawlessly with ZoanaFiremans data floating behind him the data then grouped together and to form the words LOGGING OUT.

"well that done Forte ready to go" the young fighter asks

"sure when ever your ready I'm ready" replied his Navi

"ok then lets go to Beyondard" said Seifer as he enters the abyss.

G.S: Well Well Well that the first chapter of my first FanFic yo Ray what u think of it pretty good right.

RX: ……………..

G.S: o thought he was here by now figures cant relie on any 1 these days, o well that the way the cookie crumbles stay touned for the next chapter and maybe by then my patner in crime will turn up.

P.S: Ray may kill me 4 this when he reads but I don't care please review BYE.


End file.
